Morning of Passion
by R3HAB
Summary: This is for my friend, I hope she enjoys it. They are not my favorite shipping, however, it is still sexy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

(POV changes back and forth then back to third person)

The sun begins to peak over the horizon, causing the morning sky to change from deep shades of blue to bright yellows and oranges along with dashes of red. Paining a sight to see. Small bugs welcomed the morning dew that accumulated on the grass overnight. The wind murmured to Shikamaru, waking him subtly by whispering a story into his ear.

The young man's eyes fluttered open followed by a drowsy yawn. Shikamaru slowly raised up in his bed, allowing the blanket and sheets to roll off his torso then scrunch up over his legs. His hazel eyes gazed at the open window, allowing the heat of the morning sun to warm up his face. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. Shikamaru glanced down at his partner, still dozed off. " _Seems as I'm the first one awake… Again_." Shikamaru gingerly ran his fingers across Choji's cheek, smiling down at his companion.

The black haired beau made his way through the darkened narrow halls of his apartment. Shikamaru stepped lazily into the kitchen, the chilled tile floor made his body shiver, causing his delicate nipples to harden. The young man began making his morning beverages as he faced the counter top. His arms held most of his body weight while he slouched onto the counter top; Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder as he waited patiently for the coffee to drip.

 _(Shikamaru's POV_ )

The fresh scent of vanilla bean trailed through my nostrils, the aroma was welcoming and even made my mouth water slightly. I place the coffee, two glass cups and a small tin of milk onto a wooden tray then headed back to the bedroom to find _my love_ still comatose. I place the tray on a bedside night stand and begin making us both our beverages.

" _Ah, caffeine, the best part about every miserable morning."_ Shikamaru chuckled to himself _. 'I guess it's not all that miserable…_ " He continued while admiring his mate. " _But it sure isn't graceful_."

( _Choji's POV)_

A soft pressure grazed my face, on instinct I swatted at the source. "Choji… Wake up. Stop being a pain." I could somewhat hear Shikamaru mumbling, but all I wanted to do was rub my face deeper into the pillow and fall back asleep. It was then I felt the soft lips place tenderly onto mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. His touch was powerful, strong enough to pull me out of a sleepy daze. My eyes slowly gazed upon him.

"Choji, I made some coffee. Come, drink it before its cold." Shikamaru ran his fingers through my auburn hair. "Stop nagging and come back to sleep." Playfully and a bit whiney I complained. Shikamaru always seemed to look out for me, regardless of location. On the battle field, in front of Ino, or even here, in bed, Shikamaru always treats me _special._

They both sat up in the bed, sipping their coffee and beginning to wake for the day that was until Shikamaru begin kissing his mate more passionately than before. Kiss him deeper, harder, and somewhat sweeter. Choji squealed with excitement. "Shikamaru, knock it off… We can't be late again or else Ino and Asuma Sensei will have our heads."

"Choji…" The husky man's eyes looked to the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact with his partner. "You needn't worry about them. I would spend every minute with you if I could. But I can't. So for right now let me hold you until the time comes for us to depart." The plump male turned his back and rested comfortably onto his partner. Choji's cheeks were turning the color of his swirls, luckily his partner wasn't able to see the lust.

 _(Shikamaru's POV)_

 _I pressed my cheek_ against Choji's neck, rubbing myself against him. Placing my scent onto him while taking in his. " _This is heaven. This is the partnership I've been waiting for. He understands me, and I understand him. Choji's my best friend_ _ **and**_ _lover. This honestly couldn't get any better_." I lean down slightly to kiss him, my moist lips aiming for his soft neck. Tightly, I grab his wrists. Holding down my pray. "Besides,I am your predator. It should be me you need to worry about, Choji."

He struggled slightly before knowing he was beat. "Shika-" Choji tried to speak but I silenced him quickly with a hot kiss. Skillfully I place my tongue inside his mouth. Swirling it around. I can taste hints of vanilla on his breath. My eyes opened slightly to see his member beginning to pulse. Extending my arm I ran my fingers down his chest, onto his thigh, then onto his member. His moan was like music, dancing around the room. Filling my thoughts with pleasure. "Louder Choji." I commanded, and as a good boy, he does what I say.

Shikamaru grew a devilish grin as Choji began screaming with pleaser. "Shikamaru, please! I can't handle the pressure." Faster he stroked Choji, gripping and tugging gently on his testicals. "Your hands feel like silk rubbing against me. It- It feels too… Ugh!" With a lunge, Choji shot out hot sticky cum all over his boyfriends hand. Shikamaru looked down, "Look at this mess you've made." The tall male slid his agile body out from under him, looking down at his prey, he placed his messy hand onto Choji's bottom.


End file.
